


Start Today

by applepieisworthit



Series: THE DURINS AREN'T AS MAJESTIC AS THEY THINK THEY ARE [7]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Frerin refuses to acknowledge that he ever fell over, durins keep falling over, he has no idea what you're talking about, like seriously the Durins just have no balance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applepieisworthit/pseuds/applepieisworthit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been trying to get his nephews to call him uncle for going on two decades now and Fíli and Kíli still refused to acknowledge him when he got into one of his pestering moods.</p>
<p>(Frerin falls over)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start Today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [determamfidd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sansûkh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/855528) by [determamfidd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd/pseuds/determamfidd). 



> Finally another instalment for this series!!
> 
> As always this is dedicated to the wonderful Dets :D

He had been trying to get his nephews to call him uncle for going on two decades now and Fíli and Kíli still refused to acknowledge him when he got into one of his pestering moods.

Thorin had rolled his eyes many a time as Frerin trailed after his larger nephews, whining in their ears and tugging their braids until one of them complained about his insistent pestering and did something, almost always the comment “you’re too young to understand”, that caused Frerin to storm away angrily promising payback and Frís to whack both her grandsons around the back of the head and then Thorin and Víli had to get Fíli and Kíli to apologise to everyone. This cycle had gone on for much too long in Thorin’s opinion and he knew that sometime soon it would all come to a head.

It happens on a day where for once no one was agitated. Thorin and Thráin had been in their forges all day, working on separate projects for Hrera's upcoming name day. Frís was spending her time with Hrera; Thrór was in the mess hall with Fundin and Groin and Frerin was following Fíli and Kíli around, trying to force them to accidentally call him uncle.

He is trotting after his young nephews when his foot catches on a slightly uneven floor tile (a very odd and rare occurrence in Mahal’s Halls) and he is sent in a graceless sprawl on the floor behind his nephews. Both Dwarves spin around at the noise and exchange glances full of glee before bursting into raucous peals of laughter that have them bent double before Frerin.

Frerin for his part wants the floor to open up and swallow him whole – he even contemplates begging Mahal to make him reborn – he has spent so damn long trying to get the fucking trouble-making twits that are his irakdashat to call him uncle and he will not let this stupid accident (that he knows they will tease him about mercilessly for years) come between him and his goal!

Frerin knows he must do something now or be forever mocked by the little shits that he has the displeasure of calling sister-sons, a smirk crosses his face as he thinks of something, and the next thing they know Fíli and Kíli are smashing onto their backs on the floor, and Frerin is standing over them a devilish smirk on his face. Being small had its advantages now and then; he had swept out with his arms and legs and tripped the two Dwarves from where he was lying and then leapt to his feet straight after.

He couldn’t hold back the (slightly insane sounding) chuckles bursting from between his lips as he watched his two nephews struggling where they were tangled together on the floor. He turned to leave but couldn’t resist spinning back for a parting shot.

“Maybe next time you should respect your betters.” With that said Frerin spun on his heels to find Thorin to bug.

**Author's Note:**

> last time: Hrera  
> next time: Gimrís
> 
> Khuzdul (courtesy of the Dwarrow Scholar):  
> irakdashat - nephew


End file.
